Wild Hope
by Ivory Radio Star
Summary: Translation – Autorisierte Übersetzung – In einer verrückten Welt kann alles geschehen, wenn man es auch will und zulässt. – HG/DM


**Wild Hope**

**Autor:** SomethingBlue42  
**Fanfiction:** Wild Hope

(Links zu Autor und Story sind auf meinem Profil zu finden)

**Betas:** _sunandstars123_ und _Amira Flavia_

_**Disclaimer:** Autorisierte Übersetzung! Die Charaktere und das Harry Potter Universum sind Eigentum von J.K. Rowling. Ich verdiene damit kein Geld._

* * *

_In the crazy world  
Anything can happen  
If you will it to_

Das Feld, auf dem die finale Schlacht stattgefunden hatte, lag irgendwo in einer englischen, ländlichen Gegend. Draco Malfoy war sich allerdings nicht ganz sicher, wo genau. Als er apparierte, dachte er einfach an Feuer und Chaos, brennendes Fleisch und die statische Elektrizität aufgrund der massiven Menge an kraftvoller Magie, die zeitgleich ausgeübt wurde. Als er einen Fuß auf die feuchte Erde setzte, fragte er sich flüchtig, ob es möglich war, sich selbst zu einem bestimmten Zeitpunkt zu apparieren. Falls ja, dann musste er wirklich den Namen dieses Ortes herausfinden, denn wenn es so war, bestach er das Schicksal ziemlich gravierend.

Er trottete über das Feld, drang vorwärts, so wie die Todesser in der Schlacht vorgedrungen waren. Das Gras schien seitdem wieder gewachsen zu sein. Die braunen, spröden Halme waren lang, reichten ihm bis zu seinen Oberschenkeln, und ließen vermuten, dass sie während seiner Abwesenheit wild gewachsen waren und erneut begannen abzusterben. In dieser Nacht waren sie kurz gewesen, beinahe ausgedörrt, als sie gekämpft hatten; Blut und Schweiß den Boden unter seinen Füßen feucht und federnd gemacht hatten; fast so, wie es jetzt war. Er lief weiter, seine Fingerspitzen streiften das Gras, und ab und an hielt er inne. Er begutachtete eine Zeit lang alles um sich herum.

Er blieb stehen.

Ohne es zu bemerken, war er an dem Punkt angelangt, an dem alles begonnen hatte. Sie traf ihn plötzlich, diese Erinnerung, und er hatte mit ihrer Intensität zu kämpfen.

_Es war Viertel nach zehn. Sie warteten im Unterholz, welches ein großes Stück Land umrahmte – es lag weit entfernt von Muggelaugen. Weit weg von allem. Er konnte hören, wie sich die Masse hinter ihm bewegte, alle warteten. Halb elf begann er seinen Weg zum Feld. Der Mond war zu sehen und war die einzige Lichtquelle, durch die er seinen Vater auf sich zukommen sah. Eine kühle Brise brachte dessen Haar zum Wehen, gab ihm einen himmlischen Schein._

_Sie beobachteten einander kühl, so wie sie es gewohnt waren. Sie hatten sich unter dem Vorwand getroffen, Informationen auszutauschen, doch beide wussten, dass es ein listiger, einfacher Weg war, beide Seiten an einen Ort zu bringen, wo sie den Krieg wagen konnten. Lucius Malfoy schaute hinab auf seinen Sohn und zum ersten Mal, nachdem Draco in die Todesser eingeführt worden war, seit er für den Orden gearbeitet hatte, versteckte Lucius nicht die Tatsache, dass er es wusste. Es gab keine Notwendigkeit mehr dafür. Die Seiten waren deutlich gezogen und beide Parteien wussten, wo ihr Platz war. Draco stand für einen Moment unter dem missbilligenden Blick seines Vaters aufrecht und dann verbeugte er sich vor ihm – die Zeichen des Respekts und der Herausforderung verschmolzen miteinander. Lucius zog seinen Zauberstab, doch Draco war schneller – das grüne Licht traf Lucius direkt auf der Brust, bevor dieser überhaupt Zeit gehabt hatte Luft zu holen, um den Fluch auszusprechen. Die Schlacht hatte begonnen._

Draco fröstelte leicht, kalter Schweiß durchnässte ihn und er zwang seine Beine dazu, mit dem Zittern aufzuhören und ihn vorwärts zu tragen. Er wanderte ein wenig umher, seine Gedanken sprangen von der Vergangenheit zur Gegenwart. Er schloss seine Augen und sah im abgedunkelten Theater seiner Erinnerungen Blitze von Flüchen auf dem braunen Gras und dem grauen Himmel, die die Nacht erhellten.

Er hielt plötzlich inne, beobachtete das hohe Schilf, welches einige Meter vor ihm raschelte. Er ging einen vorsichtigen Schritt vorwärts, versuchte leise zu sein, doch sein Fuß trat auf einen Zweig – wahrscheinlich der einzige innerhalb von hundert Metern – und er fluchte. List war nie eine seiner Stärken gewesen. Er hörte ein leises Keuchen und ein großer, buschiger Kopf schoss aus dem Feld braun werdenden Grases hervor. Er seufzte schwer, als sie ihm ein kleines Lächeln zuwarf und er schloss den Abstand zwischen ihnen.

_Just a hazy girl  
Blurring all the edges  
Only seeing blue_

„Granger."

„Draco", antwortete sie inzwischen aufrecht stehend.

Sie begann sich selbst den Schmutz abzuklopfen, wischte ihre Hände an ihren mit Jeansstoff bekleideten Oberschenkeln ab, und versuchte ihr Bestes, die Grashalme von ihrem weißen T-Shirt am Rücken zu entfernen. Draco zog ein Blatt aus ihrem Haar und sie lächelte ihn steif an, schüttelte ihre Mähne und ließ damit Grashalme und Erde im Wind fliegen.

„Lange her", sagte er, nachdem er sie einen Moment gemustert hatte.

„Ja."

Es herrschte unbehagliches Schweigen, sie schauten beide weg und begutachteten ihre Umgebung, als ob sie dies zuvor noch nie getan hätten.

„Kommst du oft hierher?", fragte Granger und er richtete seinen Blick auf sie, entdeckte ein kleines Lächeln auf ihren Lippen.

„Nein", antwortete er mit zuckenden Mundwinkeln, was in diesen Tagen am ehesten einem Lächeln glich.

„Es ist gut, hierher zu kommen", antwortete sie und kehrte ihm den Rücken zu, warf ihre Arme in die Luft und drehte sich ein paar Mal im Kreis – es ließ sich Draco unbehaglich fühlen.

„Was _tust_ du, Granger?", fragte er und hob eine Augenbraue.

„Also ehrlich, Draco", sagte sie und ließ ihre Hände auf ihre Hüften fallen, schüttelte den Kopf über ihn. „Kannst du mich mittlerweile nicht Hermine nennen?"

„Nein", brachte er hervor, sein Mund zuckte erneut.

„Na schön", antwortete sie leichthin und wirbelte weiter herum.

_It's a Wild Hope  
A Wild Hope  
A Wild Hope  
Everything will be alright_

Er beobachtete sie fasziniert – ihre goldbraunen Locken flogen wie ein Heiligenschein um ihren Kopf herum durch die Luft und ihr kleiner Körper drehte sich so schnell, dass sie irgendwie verschwommen aussah. Er fing an sich nur vom Zuschauen schwindelig zu fühlen und gerade als er seinen Mund öffnen wollte, um einen spöttischen Kommentar abzulassen, verlor sie ihr Gleichgewicht und fiel taumelnd erneut ins Gras.

Er eilte zu ihr und ließ sich neben ihr nieder. Ihre Brust hob und senkte sich, ihre Augen waren geschlossen. Er berührte ihre Hand und sie öffnete ihre Augen, schaute leicht unfokussiert und er wunderte sich kurz, ob ihr schlecht werden würde. Dann lächelte sie strahlend.

„Bist du verrückt, Weib?", fragte er und versuchte ihr zu helfen, sich in eine sitzende Position zu bringen, doch sie schüttelte seine Hand ab.

„Wolltest du niemals einfach mal die Kontrolle verlieren?", keuchte sie und er schaute sie fassungslos an.

„Nein", sagte er ernst und ihr Lächeln wurde noch breiter.

„Ich habe es vorher auch noch nie getan...", sagte sie und wirkte für einen Moment abwesend. Gleich darauf blinzelte sie und sah ihn aufmerksam an. „Komm, leg dich hin."

Sie zog an seinem Arm und er verlor sein Gleichgewicht, fiel neben sie. Sein Kopf kam im weichen Gras auf und ihre Haare wehten ihm ins Gesicht, kitzelten seine Wangen, während seine silbernen Augen den granitfarbenen Himmel absuchten. Es erinnerte ihn sehr stark an das Gemälde in seinem Hotelzimmer, welches er das vergangene Jahr über sein Zuhause nannte. Es war ein Ölgemälde von Venedig, gemalt in Schwarz und Weiß, was es – so vermutete er – majestätisch aussehen lassen sollte, jedoch erweckte es nur den Eindruck, als ob es regnen würde. Er mochte das Bild; erinnerte es ihn doch an eine Holzkohlezeichnung der gleichen Stadt, die seine Mutter gefertigt hatte, als er noch ein Kind gewesen war. Die Zeichnung stand während seiner ganzen Kindheit auf ihrem Frisiertisch und sie hatte ihm diese als Erinnerung an sein Zuhause mitgegeben, als er nach Hogwarts gegangen war. Es war in der Schule, während einer der vielen Todesserangriffe, verbrannt.

_Lost inside  
A painting of a city on a hotel wall  
Days goes by  
Wasting golden hours in the fall_

„Wohnst du immer noch in dem Hotel?"

Ihre Stimme durchbrach die Stille und er erschreckte sich aufgrund des Tones beinahe zu Tode. Ihre Haare streiften immer noch sein Kinn und seinen Nacken.

„Ja."

„Warum suchst du dir keine Wohnung?"

Er zuckte mit den Achseln, starrte weiter in den Himmel und beobachtete, wie die Wolken vorbeizogen. Eine seiner Hände lag auf seiner Brust, die andere lag zwischen ihnen, wickelte Gras um seine Fingerspitzen. Er spürte, wie ihre Hand seine streifte, als sie ihren Rücken krümmte, wahrscheinlich versuchte sie eine angenehmere Position zu finden. Es schien, als ob es Zufall gewesen wäre, doch dann fühlte er, wie sich ihre Finger mit seinen verhakten und sein gesamter Körper versteifte sich.

„Beruhig dich, Draco", seufzte sie und er konnte aus den Augenwinkeln sehen, dass ihre Augen geschlossen waren. „Es ist nur eine Geste."

„Was für eine Geste?", grunzte er unwohl.

„Der...", sie suchte nach den richtigen Worten. „Der Freundschaft...", ihr Daumen rieb kleine Kreise auf seinem Handrücken. „Vielleicht mehr als das..."

_It's a Wild Hope  
A Wild Hope  
A Wild Hope  
Everything will be alright_

Sie sagten eine Weile nichts – ihre Hände waren noch immer ineinander verhakt – lagen in der Mitte eines Feldes, in welchem so viele ihrer Freunde und Feinde umgekommen waren. Draco dachte kurz daran zu gehen, doch das würde endgültig bedeuten loszulassen und er war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob er dazu schon bereit war – ein Gedanke, welcher ihm eine Heidenangst einjagte.

„Vermisst du deinen Vater?", fragte Hermine plötzlich und seine Hand wand sich erschrocken aus ihrem Griff.

„Nein."

„Gar nicht?"

„Nein."

„Nicht mal ein bisschen?", fragte sie, rollte sich auf die Seite, um ihn zu mustern, und stützte ihr Kinn mit ihrer Hand ab.

„Nein, Granger", sagte er schleppend und verärgert.

Sie summte und starrte ihn für einen weiteren Moment an, bevor sie aufstand. Er blickte sie stumm an, während sie, wieder einmal, vergeblich den Schmutz von sich abwischte. Sie schaute zu ihm hinunter, und genau in diesem Moment brach die Abendsonne durch die Wolken, hüllte sie in ein weiches, goldenes Licht. Er sah ihre leuchtende und vibrierende Silhouette. Sie lächelte, hielt ihm eine Hand hin und er wurde von ihrer Brillanz geblendet; ausnahmsweise galt das Wort mal nicht ihrem Verstand, sondern ihrem Wesen. Er wunderte sich darüber, wie sie von diesem Ort so unberührt erschien. Wie sie an einem Ort, der nichts als Dunkelheit enthielt, so hell scheinen konnte.

_I catch a glimpse of our reflection  
Beside you I see myself  
We are the season's new collection  
We look like everybody else_

Er nahm ihre Hand und erlaubte ihr damit, ihn auf seine Füße zu ziehen. Als sich ihre Blicke trafen, wurden beide von einer Unzahl an Emotionen geradezu überschwemmt. Behutsam schob er eine ihrer widerspenstigen Locken hinter ihr Ohr. Sie lächelte schüchtern und lehnte ihren Kopf in seine Berührung. Er zog seine Hand verlegen weg.

„Wo gehst du jetzt hin?", fragte sie und er schaute weg.

Er zuckte mit den Achseln. Er hatte vor, danach einfach in sein Hotel zu gehen. Allerdings war jetzt irgendetwas anders. Etwas in ihm war nicht richtig. War nicht mehr das gleiche, wie nicht ganz vor einer Stunde, als er den Fuß auf das Feld gesetzt hatte. Es war ein ähnliches Gefühl wie das, was er in der Nacht der Endschlacht empfunden hatte. Nachdem sich der Rauch gelichtet hatte und die Körper eingesammelt wurden, da hatte er dagestanden, die Anderen um ihn herum beobachtet, wie sie miteinander schnatterten, ohne etwas zu tun zu haben, und sich gefragt, ob er immer der gleiche sein würde.

„Nach Hause", sagte er schließlich und sie zog darüber eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Wo auch immer das ist." Seine Mundwinkel zuckten erneut.

„Dann bis bald", antwortete sie, als sie sich umdrehte und als sie fortging, schaute sie ihn über ihre Schulter hinweg an. „Es ist in Ordnung zu lächeln, Draco."

Er schnaubte und sah zu, wie sie sich weiter von ihm entfernte, bevor er sprach – seine Stimme überraschte ihn.

„Hermine!"

Sie drehte sich um und lief trotzdem rückwärts weiter, während sie auf den Grund, weshalb er sie gerufen hatte, wartete.

„Wie wird dieser Ort genannt?"

Sie lächelte. „Hope's Shire."

Er nickte und sie drehte sich um, lief ein Stückchen weiter, bevor sie mit einem „Pop" disapparierte. Er beobachtete den Punkt, an dem sie verschwunden war, und seufzte schwer, schloss seine Augen auf dem grasigen Feld, füllte seinen Geist mit Gedanken von London und er spürte das unangenehme Gefühl zerdrückt zu werden, als auch er mit einem „Pop" disapparierte.

_Walk alone  
Through the crowded streets into the fading grey  
Here and gone  
Like a decoration for the holiday_

Er erschien inmitten einer belebten Straße, Muggel umgaben ihn überall. Sie bemerkten nie etwas, grübelte er vor sich hin, während er loslief und sich der Menge anschloss. Er dachte für einen Moment, dass er eine buschige Mähne in der Menge entdeckt hatte, doch bevor er die Möglichkeit hatte genauer hinzuschauen, war sie verschwunden und in seinen Gedanken hatte er ein Bild von ihr vor Augen, wie ihr Gesicht im grauen Licht geleuchtet hatte. Kleine Büschel Gras hatten sich in ihre goldbraunen Locken verirrt, ein sanftes Lächeln zierte ihre Lippen. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie weich und warm sich ihre Hand in seiner angefühlt hatte.

Und zum ersten Mal seit einem Jahr, seit der letzten Schlacht, zur Hölle sogar seitdem er sich erinnern konnte, zuckten seine Mundwinkel und er ließ ein Lächeln auf seinem hübschen Gesicht erscheinen.

_It's a Wild Hope  
A Wild Hope  
A Wild Hope  
Everything will be alright_

* * *

_Meine lieben Leser,_

_nun bin ich schneller als gedacht wieder zurück – allerdings nicht mit __**Atonement**__, sondern einem kleinen übersetzten One Shot. Er ist mal etwas anderes als das, was ich bisher so übersetzt habe und ich hoffe, meine Auswahl hat euch trotzdem wieder gefallen :)_

_Wie versprochen geht es ganz bald mit __**Atonement **__los (übrigens die gleiche Autorin wie von Wild Hope), sobald ich wieder aus meinem Kurztrip nach Salzburg und in die Alpen Anfang September zurück bin!_

_Ich breche auch jetzt gleich direkt nach dem Hochladen von Wild Hope auf gen Süden – ich wollte euch nur noch schnell dieses gute Stück präsentieren – ich konnte wirklich nicht mehr länger warten!_

_Ich habe neben meiner Beta -Nike- nun noch ein zweites Helferlein, die liebe __**Sun and Stars**__. Bei diesem kleinen One Shot hier haben dieses Mal __**Sun and Stars **__und wieder die liebe __**Amira Flavia **__drüber geschaut – DANKE euch beiden!_

_Vielen Dank auch an euch Leser für's Lesen und falls ihr ein Review dalasst!_

_Dann düse ich jetzt mal los – vielleicht bis __**Atonement **__und ansonsten sage ich bis bald mit den besten Grüßen,_

_Eure Ivy_


End file.
